Hulk Don't Wear Pants
by MAAFanfic
Summary: Hulk has decided to not wear pants anymore, leaving him completely naked. What will the rest of The Avengers say about this? This was based on an idea in my head and it's based on Marvel's The Avengers, with a bit of Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes thrown in. Warning: There is nudity, but nothing sexual or explicit. Rated T.
1. No More Pants

**All rights go to Marvel Comics. Warning: There is nudity, but nothing sexual. Enjoy.**

The Hulk was a strange individual. He was a giant, green rage monster who knew how to do one thing: SMASH. Hulk was forced to share a body with Bruce Banner, a weak human scientist. He also liked to talk in third-person. However, there was one thing that made Hulk interesting and that was his clothes, or lack of clothes. Whenever Bruce transformed into The Hulk, his shirt and shoes were ripped to shreds, but for some reason, his pants would stay on. This never made much sense to Hulk, because the pants he wore were never meant to stretch.

One day while in the Avengers Mansion, Hulk was in his room looking at his pants. He thought to himself "Does Hulk need pants? Hulk don't wear anything else." Hulk then took off his pants and threw them at the wall. He was now completely naked, but being naked never bothered him, because Hulk never cared about clothes. "This is much better. Hulk don't like wearing pants." said Hulk.

Tony Stark, aka Iron Man, went to Hulk's room to check up on him. "Hey Hulk, I was wondering what you were up to…uhhhh." said Tony. The last thing Tony expected to see that day was a naked Hulk. "Uh Hulk, where are your pants?" asked Tony. "Hulk don't like pants. No pants is better." said Hulk. Tony understood what Hulk was saying, but he didn't think Hulk understood why he needed to wear pants. "Look Hulk, I know you want to be naked and that's fine. I don't have a problem with that, but you're apart of The Avengers and we have to keep a good public image. Not only will your "green hammer" traumatize children, but you'll likely get in trouble with the law and you've a had a rough history with them." said Tony. "But what if Hulk only does it here? In the mansion? Hulk don't see a problem with that." said Hulk.

Tony thought about it for a minute and said "You know what? I'll have to talk to the other members of the team about it, but if they're cool with it, you can be naked 24/7." said Tony. Hulk was excited and hugged Tony. "Look Hulk, I'm fine with hugs, but I don't think I'm ready for naked Hulk hugs just yet." said Tony. Hulk understood and let Tony go. Tony then left Hulk's room and went to find the rest of The Avengers. "I hope this goes well." said Tony.

 **Hope you all enjoyed that chapter. This will be my longest story to date, since it should be longer than The Experiment. As of right now, I'll continue my Lucas' Underwear Summer stories, my Beast/Wolverine story, a new Shrek story, and hopefully a sequel to Beast Boy's Diaper. Other than that, I hope you all have a wonderful day. Bye for now.**


	2. The Avengers Accept

"Well, this is either going to go well or go completely wrong." Tony thought to himself. He walked down the hall and saw the rest of The Avengers talking to each other. Thor, Captain America (Steve Rogers), Black Widow (Natasha Romanoff), and Hawkeye (Clint Barton) were deep into a conversation until they saw Tony. "Hey guys." said Tony. "Good to see you Tony. We haven't seen much of you since the battle of New York." said Clint. "Did you really need to bring that up Clint?" asked Natasha. "Natasha, it's fine. I'll get over that whole experience pretty soon, but that's not why I wanted to talk to you guys." said Tony. "Then what do you want to talk about?" asked Steve. "I want to talk about the Hulk." said Tony. "Why would you want to talk about that green monster? If you want me to knock him out with my hammer, then I'll be happy to do it." said Thor. "No, you don't need to fight him again Thor. This is about something else. You see I found out Hulk wants to do something…different with his persona." said Tony. "And that would be?" asked Natasha. "Hulk wants to be naked." said Tony.

Tony thought everyone would freak out, but they were all surprisingly calm about it. "That's it?" asked Natasha. "Yep, pretty much." said Tony. "Is Hulk going to go out in public, because the last thing the public needs is the visual of Hulk's 'bits and pieces'." said Clint. "Oh no, Hulk said he'll only be naked in the mansion and nowhere else." said Tony. "If that's the case, I'm totally cool with it. It'll take a bit to get used to, but I won't mind." said Clint. "Great, does anyone else have anything to say about it?" asked Tony. The remaining 3 teammates looked at each other and said "Nope. If he wants to be naked, then let him be naked." "Well I guess that's final. Okay Hulk, you can come out." said Tony. Hulk came out of his room and saw the rest of his teammates. "What did friends say?" asked Hulk. "We said you can be naked as long as possible." said Tony. Hulk was ecstatic and hugged his team. "Thank you friends." said Hulk. "No problem buddy, but you're kind of crushing us right now." said Clint. "Oh, sorry." said Hulk as he let his friends go. "Hulk wants to hang out with friend. Cupid, you want to hang out?" asked Hulk. "Sure, whatever you say." said Clint. The two went to a separate part of the mansion, while everyone else sat down and continued to chat.


	3. Hulk and Hawkeye Hang Out

Hulk and Clint went to the living room in order to hang out. Clint was still a tad bit weirded out by Hulk's nakedness, but he would soon get used to it. "So Hulk, what do you want to do?" asked Clint. "Hulk want to watch TV." said Hulk. "Okay, what kind of show do you want to watch?" asked Clint. "It doesn't matter to Hulk." said Hulk. "Alright, I'll put on some cartoons. Not the kiddie cartoons, the adult cartoons." said Clint. "Okay." said Hulk.

After watching a marathon of _Family Guy_ for an hour and a half, Hulk started to get thirsty. "Cupid, Hulk is thirsty. Can you get Hulk a drink?" asked Hulk. "Sure man. Does it matter what type of drink I give you?" asked Clint. "No." said Hulk. Clint then left the living room to go get Hulk something to drink. He found a 2 Liter bottle of Sprite in the fridge and said, "This will do." While Clint was away, Hulk looked at his nude body and said, "This is how Hulk wants to live. No more itchy pants on Hulk." Clint came back with the soda and said, "Here you go Hulk." Hulk drank the entire bottle of Sprite in 15 seconds. Clint's eyes widened at the sight of Hulk finishing the bottle so quickly. Hulk then gave a loud burp and said, "Thanks Cupid. Hulk feels much better." It wasn't long until Hulk's bladder became full and he had to pee. "Uh, Cupid?" asked Hulk. "Yeah Hulk?" said Clint. "Hulk needs to pee right now." said Hulk. "Okay, I'll check the bathrooms." said Clint. Unfortunately, all of the toilets were occupied. "Crud, what am I going to do? The last thing I need to deal with is a soaking wet carpet." Clint thought to himself. "Hulk going out in the garden." said Hulk. "Wait what? Uh Hulk, I don't think you should be in there." said Clint. By the time Clint found the garden, Hulk was releasing his urine all over the plants. "Good thing this is an indoor garden." said Clint. Hulk peed for about 20 more seconds, sounding relaxed and calm. Once he was done, he went back into the mansion and sat down on the couch. "What caused your bladder to fill up so fast?" asked Clint. "Hulk drank a ton of water before drinking soda." said Hulk. "Well that makes sense." said Clint. The two spent another hour watching TV, until Tony called them for dinner. "Hulk like dinner. It's an all you can eat buffet for Hulk." said Hulk. "Yeah, but don't eat everything at once. We all have to eat." said Clint. Hulk was disappointed, but he listened and said "Fine."


	4. Dinner Time

Hulk and Clint made their way to the kitchen and saw the rest of the team sitting down and eating. There was chicken, greens, spaghetti, bread, corn, and beans. Hulk's mouth was starting to water, before Clint said "Hulk, you can have the food, but don't go crazy for it. We might eat it again for leftovers." "Okay." said Hulk. "Oh and I got something for you to eat with." said Clint as he handed Hulk adult bib. Hulk didn't like this very much and said, "Hulk don't like bibs. Bibs are for babies." "Well Hulk I hate to break it to you, but you're not exactly a mature person. You know how to smash, but you don't know how to eat properly. Besides, bibs are not just made for babies. Adults use them too in order to prevent food from spilling on their clothes. And since…you don't wear clothes anymore, you need something to prevent you from making a mess. So, can you please just use it?" said Clint. Hulk sighed and said "Fine. Hulk will wear baby bib. Why can't Cupid wear bib too? A cupid is a baby." "Yeah, you're real hilarious." Clint said sarcastically. "Hey Hulk, I'm going to have a talk with the other Avengers, so I need you to sit at the table and not touch anything, okay." said Clint. "Okay, Hulk will sat at table." said Hulk. "Good, I'll be back in a few minutes." said Clint.

Hulk put the bib around his neck and sat down at the table. The bib only covered the top part of Hulk's chest, while the rest of his body was still completely exposed. When Hulk first sat down on the chair, he didn't like how it felt on his naked butt. So grabbed a pillow and put on the seat in order to feel more comfortable. Once everything was set, Hulk was ready to dig in until he remembered Clint telling him not to touch anything. "Stupid Cupid, not letting Hulk eat. Hulk is Hulk." said Hulk. While he was annoyed, Hulk saw a few unopened cans of baked beans in the distance and said to himself "Cupid wouldn't care right? Hulk not eating the dinner."

Meanwhile, the rest of the Avengers were discussing future plans and ways to stop evil forces. "We really need to bring in new members to the team. You know, to freshen up the roster." said Clint. "Clint, you know why we can't do that right now." said Steve. "And why's that?" asked Clint. "Because of two reasons. One, it would take too long and two, they wouldn't be ready to see a naked Hulk." said Tony. "Look Tony, I get what you're saying, but I don't think Hulk's nudity is a big deal. I mean we've all gotten over Hulk being naked and now it's just a normal thing." said Clint. "Speaking of the Hulk, where is he?" asked Thor. "I let him at the dinner table." said Clint. Natasha face-palmed herself and said, "You let Hulk set alone in front of a bunch of food that took us all day to cook." "Yeah and your point?" asked Clint. Before Natasha can respond, the Avengers hear a loud burping sound coming from the kitchen. "I should have known." said Clint as the rest of the Avengers made their way to the kitchen.

When they arrived, they noticed none of the food on the table was touched. Tony breathed a huge sigh of relief and said "Wow, he actually left us food. Most of the time he eats it all and we have to order takeout, but I'm amazed." It took a few seconds for the team to see Hulk sitting on a chair, while eating out of several cans of baked beans. "Uh buddy, where did you get those cans?" asked Clint. "Hulk found them in pantry. Hulk didn't touch dinner." said Hulk. Clint then counted how many cans of baked beans Hulk ate and he counted 9. "Yeah, this is not going to end well." said Clint.


	5. Toilet Problems

Clint's fears about Hulk eating beans were justified, because the rest of the day was an absolute hell. The first sign of this was when Hulk started to make farts that were not only loud, but disgusting. It only took 10 minutes for the first fart to kick in and it unfortunately happened when Hulk was bending over. Hulk was trying to pick up a coin off the floor, even though it would be difficult with his massive hands. He tried to pick it up, but he couldn't do it. Hulk was starting to get frustrated and before he could yell "Hulk Smash!", a loud fart came from Hulk's butt. Normally, if someone was wearing pants or underwear, the fart would be partially blocked by it. Since Hulk didn't wear pants anymore, nothing blocked the fart. It only took a few seconds for Clint to smell the fart and say, "Oh God Hulk. Make sure to remind me to never let you eat baked beans again." Clint thought it was over, but it was about to get worse.

3 hours went by and the mansion smelled like gas and death. The amount of times Hulk farted was getting out of control. It was so bad the rest of the team lost count. They ended up locking themselves in the closet in order to escape Hulk's farts of death. "Hulk sorry about that. Hulk didn't know about baked beans." said Hulk as he farted for what felt like the 50th time. It wasn't too bad, until Hulk's stomach started to twist and make strange noises. "Uh oh." said Hulk. Hulk needed to find a way to release his bowels, before he made a mess in the mansion. He thought about using the toilets, but they were too small for Hulk's size. "Metal man can make toys, but can't make bigger toilet for Hulk?!" said Hulk. Hulk was starting to run out of options, until one idea popped in his mind. "Maybe Hulk go in the forest?" Hulk asked himself. The forest was right behind the Avengers Mansion and it was always deserted. This means not only would no one see him naked, but no one would be able to bother him in this particularly distressing moment. "Hulk go to forest." said Hulk.

Hulk opened the door to the back of the mansion and super-jumped into the middle of the forest. Hulk looked around in case someone was watching him and thankfully no one was. He quickly dug a hole that was large enough for him to sit in. He also made sure to make the hole as deep as possible. Once that was done, Hulk sat on the hole and released his bowels. It was a painful first few minutes, but after a while, Hulk became relaxed and tired. "Hulk feel much better now." said Hulk. He looked down from his sitting position and saw that the hole was half full. Everything was finished, until Hulk realized he needed something to write with.

After what felt like forever, the rest of the Avengers got out of the closet and breathed a sigh of relief. "Wow. That was the worst 3 hours of my life." said Clint. "All in favor of never letting Hulk eat baked beans again say aye." said Tony. Everyone unanimously said "Aye.". "Good. Hey where is Hulk anyway?" asked Clint. The Avengers looked around the mansion, until Steve pointed out that the back door was open. "Please tell me he's not in the city." said Tony. "I haven't heard any reports of a naked Hulk in New York, so I don't think that's an option" said Natasha. "That green beast may be in the forest. He is a lonely creature." said Thor. "Well let's go." said Steve.

The team make it to the middle of the forest and spot Hulk. "I found Hulk, but for some reason he's sitting down." said Clint. "I think I have a theory as to why that is." said Tony. They go near Hulk and are immediately greeted with a smell of death. "Hulk pooped in hole." said Hulk. "You look a (cough) massive dump in a hole in the middle of the (cough) forest?" asked Tony. "Yes." said Hulk. "But why? Couldn't you have used the toilets?" asked Clint. "Toilets are too small for Hulk." said Hulk. "Hmm. Bigger toilets. That's definitely going to be on my to-do list." thought Tony. "Hey Thor? Can you get a roll of toilet paper from the bathroom and increase its size with my expansion machine?" asked Tony. "I can Mr. Stark." said Thor as he flew back to the mansion. "Listen Hulk, about the toilets, we should have known you wouldn't be able to fit in them. That's why I'm going to build you your own personal outhouse. That way you won't have toilet troubles from now on." said Tony. "Hulk like that very much." said Hulk. "Now before you do anything, you need to clean and wipe yourself." said Clint. Thor came back with the gigantic roll of toilet paper he made after using the expansion machine. He threw the roll at Hulk and said "Here you go creature. You must clean yourself, before entering the mansion." While the rest of the Avengers walked back to the mansion, Hulk was figuring out how to wipe himself.


	6. Dealing With Hulk

While the Avengers were walking back to the mansion, Hulk was struggling with how to use toilet paper. "Wipe? Hulk wipe with this? But what does Hulk wipe?" said Hulk. Hulk looked at Clint and said, "Cupid?". "Yeah?" asked Clint. "Hulk don't know how to use the soft, white thing. Can you help Hulk?" asked Hulk. On one hand, Clint didn't want to it, because it was bad enough to deal with Hulk's gas. On the other hand, Hulk was his friend and it would be more awkward if any of the other Avengers had to do it. "(sigh) Alright, I'm coming." said Clint.

After 20 minutes of helping Hulk wipe himself, Clint went back into the mansion with a pissed off look on his face. He saw the rest of the team laughing and having a good time, but Clint wasn't having it. "So you guys want to laugh and chat, while I went through one of the worst experiences of my life." said Clint. "Oh come on Clint. It wasn't that bad." said Tony. "Yes it was. No offense to Hulk, but he has the mindset of a 3 year old. Hell, I actually had to pull my pants down and expose my ass, just to give him a visual on how to wipe himself. So, yeah Tony, it was that bad." said Clint. Little did Clint know, Hulk entered the mansion and asked, "What did Hulk miss?" "Nothing big guy. Nothing important." said Clint. "Hulk, I have two things to say to you. One, please go take a shower. Two, I'm going to let you sleep in Clint's room." said Tony. "Wait, what? My room only has one bed." said Clint. "Hulk can easily carry his bed into your room, Clint." said Natasha. Clint was about to make a comeback, until he stopped himself and said, "Whatever."

It was around 10:30 pm and Clint was lying in his bed. Hulk recently put his bed right next to Clint's, which didn't give him much personal space. Hulk was currently in the shower, cleaning himself. After 10 minutes, Hulk came out of the shower and laid next to Clint. "Hulk liked the shower. Warm water felt nice. With no itchy pants, Hulk can sleep better." "You know Hulk I don't have a problem with you being naked, but can you please keep your distance from me. Because the last thing I need is for one of us to accidently touch each other's…never mind." said Clint. Clint turned the light off and the two went to sleep. Hulk didn't need a blanket, so he slept on his bed with his naked body exposed. The two thankfully kept their distance and they had a peaceful sleep.


	7. The Next Morning

When the morning arrived, Hulk and Clint were sleeping in their beds. Clint was sleeping under the covers, while Hulk was sleeping without a blanket. Hulk was still naked, so anyone who went into the room would get a full view of Hulk's massive feet and his "bits and pieces". Hulk woke up and said, "(Yawn) Hulk tired. Hulk need food." He looked at his naked body and smiled in approval. "Hulk like being big." said Hulk. As soon as Hulk got out of his bed, he realized he needed to release his bladder. Hulk looked around and saw a bucket nearby. He went near the bucket and peed directly into it. It was at this time that Clint woke up and saw Hulk peeing in a bucket. "You really have no limits do you?" asked Clint. "Nope." said Hulk. "Don't you have an outhouse you can do that in?" asked Clint. "Hulk only uses it to poop." said Hulk. "Great. Freaking fantastic." said Clint as he went back to sleep.

After peeing in the bucket, Hulk went towards the kitchen and saw the other Avengers chatting with one another. They saw Hulk and at first they were surprised, but they remembered that they allowed Hulk to be naked. "So Hulk, did you sleep well?" asked Tony. "Hulk slept good. So did Cupid." said Hulk. "Did you and Clint have any…."awkward" moments with each other?" asked Tony. "Hulk don't understand." said Hulk. "What Mr. Stark is asking is did you and Clint accidently touch each others…" said Thor before he was interrupted. "NO, we did not, Thor. We slept in separate beds and didn't touch each other once. That's all." said Clint. "Well, that's a relief." said Thor. "I guess the next question is what is Hulk going to do today. It's not like he can walk around the city and show himself off. He'll be arrested on the spot." said Natasha. "Hulk want to stay with Cupid." said Hulk. "Well Clint, what are you two going to do together?" asked Steve. Hulk and Clint looked at each other and Clint said, "I don't know yet. We'll think of something."

After the Avengers ate their breakfast and went off to fight crime, Hulk and Clint were alone in the mansion. "Hulk bored." said Hulk. "It's only been a minute since they left, Hulk. It's hard to think of anything to do right now, because of your nudity. Wait. I have an idea! Follow me." said Clint. The two went towards the phone and Clint made a call. "Who is Cupid talking to?" asked Hulk. "You'll see. Oh hi, Ben! How are you? It's been a while since we've talked. Look, I know you're busy with the Fantastic 4, but can you come over real soon. It's about Hulk. Hulk has…changed and I want you to see it for yourself. Also, only wear your small blue trunks and nothing else. I know it's a weird request, but just do it okay. Alright, bye." said Clint. "Who did Cupid talk to?" asked Hulk. "An old friend of yours that can help have a good time." said Clint.


	8. Hulk and The Thing

"Wear my small trunks and nothing else? I haven't worn those in years. Maybe Hulk had some type of memory loss or something." said Ben. Ben Grimm, or commonly known as The Thing, was busy lifting weights until he got a call from Clint. Clint wanted him to dress up in his classic blue trunks, so Ben looked in his closet and found the trunks. "I wonder if these still fit?" said Ben. Ben took off his shirt, shoes, workout pants, and white briefs in order to put on the trunks. He pulled them up to his waist and they surprisingly still fit. "They're a bit small, but it'll do." said Ben. Ben thought about wearing shoes, but he decided against it, because he didn't wear shoes when he first started crime fighting.

The only thing Ben was wearing was his blue trunks and he didn't want anyone to see him like this. So he quickly tried to grab his trench coat, but he was caught by Johnny Storm, aka The Human Touch. "Hey Ben, why are you wearing your old blue trunks? They look a bit small if you ask me." said Johnny. "I have to go meet a friend somewhere." said Ben. "And who is this "friend" that you speak of?" asked Johnny. "It's Hulk. Clint told me about Hulk and I think Hulk lost his memory. So that's why I'm wearing this." said Ben. "Oh. Well, I hope he's okay. Wait, you're not wearing shoes?" asked Johnny. "No, why?" asked Ben. "It just looks weird to see you go out in public with no shoes." said Johnny. "I've done it before, so why can't I do it again?" said Ben. "Okay then. Whatever." said Johnny. Ben then left the Baxter Building and walked towards the Avengers Mansion. Since it only took 15 minutes to walk there, Ben didn't have to worry about any problems that might stop him.

Ben finally arrived at the mansion and rang the doorbell. "Who is it?" asked Clint. "It's Ben. We talked earlier." said Ben. "Ben! It's so good to see you. Come on in!" said Clint. Ben walked into the mansion and took off his trench coat. "I see you're wearing the classic blue trunks. And you came here without shoes." said Clint. "I didn't wear any shoes when I started the superhero gig, so I thought it would be good to be consistent. You know?" said Ben. "That's fine with me." said Clint. "So about Hulk, what's wrong with him? Does he have memory loss or something? Is that why you wanted me to only wear my trunks?" asked Ben. "No, there's nothing wrong with Hulk. He decided to change up his attire. Oh and the whole trunks thing, I told you to do it, because I thought it would be funny. It's amazing they still fit." said Clint. Ben was a bit pissed off about the trunks comment, but he let it slide. "Where's Hulk right now?" asked Ben. "He's in the living room. I must warn you that you may be shocked by what you see." said Clint.

Ben walked into the living room and saw Hulk sitting on the floor, watching TV. Everything looked normal, but something felt off about Hulk. "Hey Hulk. I heard you went through some changes….." said Ben as he looked at Hulk's naked body. "Hi Rock Man. Hulk don't wear pants anymore." said Hulk. "Why?" asked Ben. "Hulk thought pants were itchy and Hulk never liked clothes anyway." said Hulk. "You're basically a nudist now?" asked Ben. "Yes. Hulk like being naked." said Hulk. "Okay, that's fine. I don't have a problem with that, but it's strange seeing your "frank and beans" out in the open." said Ben. "If Hulk can do it, why can't Rock Man?" asked Hulk. "What? No. That's not my type of lifestyle." said Ben. "Why not? Is Rock Man scared?" asked Hulk. Ben was offended by that comment and said, "Scared?! I'm not afraid of anything. In fact, I'll prove it right now." Ben immediately pulled his trunks down and showed Hulk his "business". "There you go. You happy?" asked Ben. Instead of answering Ben, Hulk laughed and said, "Rock Man's wee wee looks like little pebbles."

Hulk's last comment made Ben's blood boil and he lunged towards Hulk. The two wrestled on the ground for a minute, until Ben was on top of Hulk. "You want to insult me and my manhood!" said Ben. In an act of desperation, Hulk kicked Ben right in the "family jewels". Unfortunately, this was a huge mistake. In a few seconds, Hulk screamed out in pain and held his injured foot. "Rock Man hurt Hulk's foot. Hulk's foot is now red." said Hulk. "You seem to forget that I'm a rock creature. Everyone knows if you try to hit a rock, you will feel pain." said Ben. "Well, Hulk sorry." said Hulk. "No problem. Just don't insult my manhood again and we'll be cool." said Ben. Ben pulled up his trunks and grabbed his trench coat. "How was your time with Hulk?" asked Clint. "Well, Hulk tried to insult my "business", but he paid for it. Other than that, it was good to see him again and if he wants to stay naked, then let him do what he wants." said Ben. Ben then left the mansion and Hulk asked Clint, "Can you help Hulk? Hulk's foot is in pain." "Alright, I'll help you out." said Clint.

 **I might add more Marvel characters to the story. I chose Ben Grimm first, because Ben and Hulk have a history together and I thought it would be funny. Other than that, I hope you all have a wonderful day. Bye for now.**


	9. Clint Tends To Hulk's Injury

After Ben came earlier and had a "physical" meeting with Hulk, Clint was busy tending to Hulk's injured foot. The injury happened when Hulk thought it would be a good idea to kick Ben in the family jewels. Hulk should have known better, but alas, he hurt his foot. His foot was somewhat red and swollen after the impact and Hulk complained about how it hurt. "Owww. Don't touch Hulk's foot." said Hulk. "If you want me to make you feel better, then you have to let me touch it. Otherwise, you're going to be hopping around on one foot all day long." said Clint. Hulk complied and let Clint touch his foot.

After feeling Hulk's foot for a bit, Clint knew what he had to do. He left the room and went to the medical room. He grabbed two things: a first-aid kit and a bag of ice. Once he got back to Hulk, he said, "Okay Hulk. I'm going to do two things. First, I'm going to put this bag of ice on your foot. It may sting a little, but it will go away after a few seconds. Second, once the swelling goes down, I'll wrap a bandage around it. Sound simple?" "Sounds fine to Hulk." said Hulk. "Great. Let's get started." said Clint. Clint grabbed the bag of ice and gently placed it on Hulk's foot. Hulk wasn't a fan of the ice, but after a few seconds, he got used to it.

5 minutes later, the swelling was gone and Hulk's foot was no longer red. Usually it would take a day to heal up something like this, but thanks to Hulk's healing abilities, it went by very quickly. "Alright Hulk, now it's time I put the bandage on your foot." said Clint. Clint quickly wrapped the bandage around Hulk's foot and said, "Well there you go. All healed up." said Clint. "Yeah, but what's Hulk and Cupid going to do?" asked Hulk. "Hmmmm. I don't know. We could watch a movie." said Clint. "Hulk want to watch action movie." said Hulk. "What kind of action movie?" asked Clint. "Doesn't matter to Hulk." said Hulk. "Alright." said Clint as he pulled out a random action movie from the mid 2000's. He put the movie in the DVD player and sat next to Hulk. "Hulk don't need bandage anymore." said Hulk. Clint face-palmed himself and said, "Right, I forgot you had healing powers. You can rip it off and throw it in the trash." Hulk immediately tore off the bandage and threw it away. The two then sat next to each other and watched the movie.


	10. The Reason Why

As Clint and Hulk were watching the movie, Clint had a thought in the back of his head he couldn't get rid of. He wanted to know one thing and one thing only. Why? Why did Hulk decide to become a nudist? What caused Hulk to not wear pants anymore? It's not that Clint didn't like Hulk being naked, he didn't mind it at all. Although the sight of Hulk's "green sausage" was distracting at times, it didn't hurt anyone and it became a normal thing. Clint just wanted a real answer to why Hulk changed his look.

Clint looked at Hulk, who was really into the movie, and asked him, "Hulk? Can I talk to you about something?" "What does Cupid want?" asked Hulk. "My question is….why did you become naked in the first place?" asked Clint. "Hulk didn't like itchy pants, so Hulk stopped wearing them." said Hulk. "I get that, but is there anything else to it? Any other reason?" asked Clint. Hulk thought about it and said, "Hulk learned it from puny Banner." "Bruce? You learned it from him?" asked Clint. "Why you think puny Banner so lonely all the time?" asked Hulk. Clint thought about Hulk's words and realized what he meant. The reason why Bruce was so distant and locked himself in his lab all the time was because of what he was hiding. Bruce liked to be in the nude, which explains why Hulk has the trait in the first place. "When Banner was doing science stuff, he only wore lab coat. When he didn't, he was naked." said Hulk. "Well now I understand. Thanks for telling me, Hulk." said Clint. "No problem, Cupid." said Hulk.

Once the movie was over, Hulk got up from where he was sitting and said, "Hulk want to go to the hot tub." "That's fine with me, but I think someone is occupying it right now." said Clint. "Who?" asked Hulk. "I got a notification that Thor came back to the mansion. And you know after a long day of being a hero, he unwinds in the hot tub." said Clint. "Goldilocks will have to share with Hulk." said Hulk. "Okay, do whatever you want." said Clint. Hulk walked out the living room and made his way towards the basement.


	11. Hulk and Thor In A Hot Tub

While Hulk was walking to the basement, Thor returned to the mansion after a long day of defeating criminals and saving the city. "Glad I'm home. Well, not home, but my home away from home. Time to start up the hot tub." said Thor. As the hot tub was heating up, Thor took off all his clothes, leaving him in the nude. Once the hot tub reached a certain temperature, Thor stepped inside and relaxed. While he was relaxing, he started to think to himself, "Why do the people of Earth find this so odd? Nearly everyone in Asgard took public baths together and no one minded. Maybe it's the way the people on this planet respond to nudity? Who knows?".

Hulk walked down the basement and saw Thor sitting in the hot tub. "Goldilocks can't have hot tub to himself. Hulk want hot tub too." said Hulk. Hulk walked right up to the hot tub and yelled "Blondie!" "Aahhh! What do you want, green beast? Can't you see I'm busy?" said Thor. "Hulk want to be in the tub." said Hulk. "Can't you see I've already occupied this tub? I was here before you. So, no. You can't get in the hot tub." said Thor. "Let Hulk in the hot tub or else!" said Hulk. "Ah, you dull creature. Nothing you do will make me get out of this tub." said Thor.

Thor thought Hulk would leave and the entire situation would end, but he was wrong. Dead wrong. Hulk didn't take no for an answer and climbed into the hot tub. "What are you doing, you green buffoon?" asked Thor. "Hulk getting into the hot tub." said Hulk. The Hulk was now sitting in the hot tub, while Thor distanced himself from the green giant. Hulk didn't care that Thor had an uncomfortable look in his eyes, because he was satisfied. "Hulk like warm water." said Hulk. "Considering you're naked right now, I really don't like the sound of that." said Thor. It was right then and there that Hulk started to pee inside the hot tub. Hulk made a super relaxed noise and Thor knew exactly what it meant. "Creature, how dare you urinate in front of the mighty Thor!" said Thor. If the peeing wasn't enough, Hulk decided to let out a massive fart, which caused more than a dozen bubbles to pop up. Thor couldn't take it anymore and left the hot tub. "You may have won today, but trust me, you will one day pay for this." said Thor as he walked out in anger. Hulk ignored Thor's comment and put his feet up on the sides of the tub. "Hulk likes to win." said Hulk.


	12. The Team Returns

Thor put on his clothes and walked towards the living room. "Who does that green monster think he is? How dare he disrespect the God of Thunder." said Thor. As Thor continued to walk, the rest of the team returned from their long day of fighting crime. "Hey Clint, how was your time with Hulk?" asked Tony. "It was fine." said Clint. "Did Hulk smash anything?" asked Steve. "No, Steve. Hulk did not smash anything." said Clint. "Good. The last thing we need is for Hulk to get extra attention. Especially now that he's a nudist." said Natasha. "Did you and Hulk do anything special?" asked Tony. "I did call Ben to hang with Hulk, considering it's been months since they've seen each other." said Clint. "And how did it go?" asked Steve. "The mansion isn't completely demolished, so that's a positive." said Clint.

Thor entered the room and Tony asked him, "Hey Thor, how was your "hot tub" period?" "It was ruined." said Thor. "By who?" asked Tony. "Who do you think?" said Thor. Everyone collectively said, "Hulk." "Where is he?" asked Tony. "He's still in the hot tub. MY hot tub." said Thor. "Technically, it's not your hot tub." said Tony. "And technically I don't care." said Thor as he stormed off. "We should check on Hulk." said Tony. Everyone agreed and went down to the basement.

Once they were in the basement, they saw a sight that they'll never be able to erase from their memories. They watched Hulk, with his feet up in the air, "playing" with himself. "Um Hulk, what are you doing?" asked Clint. Hulk was immediately startled and said, "Hulk was doing a thing." "Where did you even learn to do that?" asked Tony. "Hulk learn from Banner and himself." said Hulk. "Okay, well dinner is going to be ready in 20 minutes, so I suggest you get ready." said Tony. "Okay." said Hulk. Hulk then delivered a massive fart in the tub, releasing bubbles everywhere. At first it felt normal, but Hulk knew something didn't feel right. "Uh oh." said Hulk. "What's wrong?" asked Steve. "Will Metal Man or Cupid get mad?" asked Hulk. "No, we won't get mad." said Clint. "Uh, Hulk pooped in hot tub." said Hulk. The entire team sighed and looked at Clint. "No, I am not dealing with this." said Clint. "You helped Hulk wipe his ass, so this should be familiar territory." said Tony. The rest of the team quickly got out the basement and Clint said, "I hate you guys so much." Hulk, being concerned, asked, "Does Cupid hate Hulk?" "No, Hulk. I don't hate you. I'm just annoyed, that's all." said Clint. "Hulk sorry." said Hulk. "It's okay big guy. Let's just get this over with and never speak of it again." said Clint.


	13. Hulk and Hawkeye's Friendship

After Clint cleaned up Hulk's "mess", the rest of the night went by quickly. The team ate dinner, talked about what they did throughout the day, and went on to bed. Clint and Hulk went back to their room and sat down on their beds. "Cupid?" asked Hulk. "Yeah, big guy?" said Clint. "What does Cupid think of Hulk?" asked Hulk. "What do I think of you? Well, you're strong, green, massive, you smash things." said Clint. "Does Cupid think Hulk stupid?" asked Hulk. "What? Where did you get that?" asked Clint. "Hulk knows." said Hulk. "Ohhhh. Listen buddy, we don't think you're stupid. You may not be the smartest person in the world, but you're by far the most useful on this team. You are way more useful than me, because I'm just a guy with a bow and arrow." said Clint. "Cupid saying that to be nice." said Hulk. "No, I'm not. I'm being completely honest. Without you, we never would have defeated Loki or the Chitauri." said Clint. Hulk remembered when he beat Loki into submission and started to laugh. "Hulk like that memory." said Hulk. "Without your skills, we would never get anything accomplished." said Clint. "Cupid right. Hulk not stupid." said Hulk. "Good." said Clint.

After being silent for a few seconds, Clint asked, "So, do you still like being naked?" "Hulk like it a lot. Never felt better." said Hulk. "Okay, because I was thinking about stepping into your shoes for one night." said Clint. "Hulk don't understand." said Hulk. "I…want…to be naked too, for one night only." said Clint. "Why?" asked Hulk. "I just want to know how it feels, you know? It's a curiosity thing." said Clint. Hulk looked at Clint in confusion and said, "If Hulk is nakey, then Cupid is nakey?" "Pretty much." said Clint. "Hulks says be nakey." said Hulk. "Well, alright." said Clint.

Clint took off his shoes, shirt, socks, and pants. He then pulled his underwear down and was now in his "birthday suit". Hulk looked at Clint and asked, "Why Cupid so small?" Clint glared at Hulk and said, "Because I'm normal-sized, while you're…you know…Hulk." "Okay." said Hulk. "So, what do you want to do?" asked Clint. "Hulk hungry." said Hulk. "We just had dinner." said Clint. "Hulk still hungry." said Hulk. "Ughhhh, fine. We'll go to the kitchen." said Clint. The two got out of their room and went straight towards the kitchen. Clint was making sure no one was around, because if anyone saw him naked, it would lead to extreme levels of awkwardness. Once the coast was clear, Clint and Hulk went to the kitchen and looked for some food. "Do you want anything in particular?" asked Clint. "No. Hulk just want food." said Hulk. "Alright." said Clint.

Clint pulled out some leftovers and placed them on the table. "Here you go." said Clint. "Hulk thank Cupid." said Hulk. "You're welcome, big guy." said Clint. The two sat down and ate the leftovers, while discussing the subject of nudity. "Does Cupid like being nakey?" asked Hulk. "I don't know. It feels weird to me. I'm starting to feel a bit of a chill." said Clint. "Hulk feel nothing." said Hulk. "I know you don't. You're used to this and I'm not. I don't think I'll ever be." said Clint. "So, Cupid don't like being nakey?" asked Hulk. "No, I guess not. Being a nudist just isn't my thing. Maybe every now and then, but definitely not full-time." said Clint. After finishing the leftovers, Clint asked Hulk what he wanted to do for the rest of the night. "Hulk want to sleep." said Hulk. "Alright, it's getting late anyway." said Clint.

The two went back to their room and laid down on their beds. Just as they were about to sleep, Hulk wanted to ask Clint one last question. "Cupid?" asked Hulk. "Yeah, buddy?" said Clint. "Is Hulk a good friend?" asked Hulk. "Hulk, you're not a good friend. You're a great one. Hell, you're the best friend I've ever had." said Clint. "Cupid good friend too." said Hulk. "Thanks, bud. Have a good night." said Clint as he turned off the lights. "Night, Cupid." said Hulk. Clint and Hulk immediately went to sleep and were generally satisfied by how the day turned out.


	14. Spider-Man Swings By The Mansion

Author's Note: Sorry about the long wait. I've decided to add Spider-Man and Deadpool to the story, but only Spider-Man will be used in this chapter. Enjoy.

It was now a new day and Hulk woke up with a smile on his face. He looked over at Clint and said, "Morning, Cupid." "Morning, big guy. Why are you in such a good mood?" asked Clint. "Hulk had a good dream." said Hulk. "What kind of dream?" asked Clint. "Hulk was nakey on a beach. Cupid was there too." said Hulk. "Interesting. Well, what are you going to do today?" asked Clint. "Hulk don't know, but Hulk is dirty." said Hulk. Hulk got out of bed and went inside the bathroom. Hulk entered the shower and cleaned his body. He didn't bother to close the door, which meant Clint got a full view of Hulk showering. After about a minute, the warm water caused Hulk to take his morning piss. "At least he's not doing it in a bucket." said Clint.

Once Hulk dried himself off, he and Clint walked into the kitchen to have breakfast with the other Avengers. "Morning guys." said Clint. The rest of the team replied with "Morning." "How was your evening?" asked Tony. "It was fine. Me and Hulk talked for a bit and we went to sleep." said Clint. "I swear you two are so cute together." said Natasha. "HULK NOT CUTE." said Hulk. Natasha laughed and said, "Don't worry, I was just kidding." "So Hulk, you planning on doing anything today?" asked Steve. "Hulk don't know yet." said Hulk. "Well getting into MY hot tub again is out of the question." said Thor. Hulk growled at Thor's comment and sat down with a pissed off look on his face. "Guys, can we please not fight? It's only 8:30 in the morning." said Natasha. Just as Hulk was about to respond, the doorbell rang. "Who could that be?" asked Clint. "I have no idea." said Steve. "I'll get it." said Tony. "Hulk going to watch TV." said Hulk as he walked out of the kitchen.

Tony walked to the door and said, "Who is it?" "It's me Mr. Stark." the voice responded. Tony knew only one person called him Mr. Stark. He opened the door and saw Peter Parker in his Spider-Man costume. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in school?" asked Tony. "I don't have school. We're on spring break." said Peter. "Then why are you wearing your suit?" asked Tony. "I stopped some criminals on the way here. They were trying to rob a bank, before I stopped them." said Peter. "Does your aunt know where you are?" asked Tony. "I told her I was going to hang out with some friends, which I'm still going to do later today. But since I had so much time to spare, I thought I would use some of it to hang out with the Avengers." said Peter. Tony sighed and said, "Okay, but I must warn you about Hulk." "What's up with him?" asked Peter. "He's gone through some changes." said Tony. "What do you mean?" asked Peter. "You'll find out real soon." said Tony.

Peter walked inside the mansion and saw the Avengers casually eating breakfast. "Hey guys." said Peter. Everyone said, "Hey Peter." "Where's Hulk?" asked Peter. "He's in the living room watching TV." said Clint. "Cool." said Peter. As Peter went towards the living room, Clint said to Tony, "Didn't tell him about Hulk being a nudist, right?" "Nope." said Tony. "This should be interesting." said Natasha.

Peter entered the living room and saw Hulk sitting on a bean bag chair, watching cartoons. "Never thought I'd see that." Peter thought to himself. "Hey Hulk." said Peter. "Hey Bug Man." said Hulk. "Tony told me you've gone through some changes." said Peter. "Hulk has changed." said Hulk. "Is it anything serious?" asked Peter. Hulk got up out his bean bag chair and showed Peter his fully exposed body. Peter freaked out and took several steps back. "Okay, definitely not what I expected." thought Peter. "Hulk don't wear pants no more." said Hulk. "I can see that, but why?" asked Peter. "Hulk never liked clothes. Pants were itchy, so Hulk got rid of pants." said Hulk. "Okay and now you're a nudist?" said Peter. "Yes. Hulk like being nakey." said Hulk. "And I assume you've haven't gone outside much, because of…you know…this." said Peter. "No." said Hulk. "Well, um, if you do decide to go outside, I would suggest wearing a jock strap." said Peter.

"Jock strap?" asked Hulk. Peter pulled out his phone and showed Hulk what a jock strap looked like. "It's basically underwear with less fabric." said Peter. "Hulk want to be nakey." said Hulk. "Well, this will make you semi-nakey. It covers your front, but it doesn't cover your backside. In other words, it hides your "member", but it doesn't hide your butt." said Peter. Hulk didn't like the idea of a jock strap at first, but after Peter explained to him what it was, he started to like it. "Hulk like this jock strap, but Hulk only using it when he go outside." said Hulk. "Cool, well I'll let you continue watching your cartoons then." said Peter.

"Wow, I can't believe you convinced Hulk to wear a jock strap, when he goes out in public." said Tony. "Yeah, I thought he would straight up reject it, but I guess I managed to make it sound appealing." said Peter. "I could've thought of that." said Thor. Peter ignored Thor's comment and said, "Mr. Stark, I hope you don't mind, but one of my friends wants to see you as well." "Is a hero like us?" asked Tony. "Not quite." said Peter. The doorbell rang and Peter said, "That must be him." Tony walked up to the door and said, "Who is this?" "I'll give you a hint. I'm from the Fox universe." the voice responded. Tony was confused and he opened the door. The person he saw was someone who was known for wearing red spandex and never shutting up. "Oh god, no." said Tony. "Hey Tony!" said Wade.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I know the timeline's not accurate, but since the MCU's timeline is so messed up now, I say anything goes. The next chapter will be about Deadpool and I'll throw in a bit of Spideypool in there as well. Other than that, I hope you all have a wonderful day. Bye for now.


	15. Deadpool Shows Up

Tony's heart sunk when he saw Wade Wilson (aka Deadpool), in his full costume, on the other side of the door. No one in the Avengers was a big fan of Wade's character, as they thought he was crude, annoying, overly violent, and downright immoral. So, the fact that Wade and Peter not only knew each other, but were also friends, shocked Tony to his core.

"Hello…Wade. Peter told me you were coming over." Tony said with gritted teeth.

"Yeah, he asked me if I wanted to visit Avengers Mansion with him and since my schedule was completely empty today, I said yes. But I'm…I'm so glad you're still alive!" said Wade as he unexpectedly hugged Tony.

Tony was confused and asked, "Still alive? Of course, I'm still alive. Why wouldn't I be alive?"

"I'll explain later." said Wade as he walked inside the mansion. Wade looked around the entrance hall, making quick mental notes about decorations, before spotting the rest of the Avengers in the kitchen. "Time to see if Thor's still fat." Wade thought to himself.

Wade then walked into the kitchen and said, "What's up Earth's Mightiest Heroes!"

Everyone except Peter groaned and said, "Hello Wade."

"Hey Wade." said Peter as he walked up to Wade and gave him a fist bump.

"S'up Spidey. I thought I would get a warmer welcome. I'm a member of the freaking X-Men for crying out loud." said Wade.

"You're a part-time member of the X-Men and even they don't like you. And now that I think about it, where are the X-Men?" said Clint.

"Well, I would love to talk to them, but since they blocked my number, there's nothing I can do. Besides, we have more important matters to discuss." said Wade.

"Like what?" asked Natasha.

"Let's see. Natasha's still alive, Thor's not fat, Steve doesn't look like a boomer, Tony's still alive, Clint has his original haircut, and Hulk…where is the big guy, anyway?" said Wade.

Everyone collectively said, "Living room."

"Sweet." said Wade as he walked towards the living room.

"Did Wade just call me a boomer?" asked Steve.

"To be fair, you are almost 100 years old." said Clint.

Steve glared at Clint, before Clint responded with, "I'm just saying facts."

As Wade entered the living room, he thought about Hulk and thought to himself, "I hope Hulk is still Hulk and not combination of Bruce Banner and Hulk. Hulk was always the best Avenger, because he was the only one that liked me. And despite him ripping my body in half because I pushed his buttons a little too much, I still love the big guy."

Wade saw Hulk sitting on a bean bag chair, watching cartoons. He looked closer and noticed that Hulk wasn't wearing his signature purple pants. "That's odd. I've never seen Hulk without his pants. Maybe he's just wearing underwear?" Wade thought. He leaned in a bit more to check if Hulk was wearing something and got a flash of Hulk's penis. "Wow, he's even bigger than I thought." Wade said out loud.

Hulk noticed Wade's voice and said, "Hulk can hear Talking Man."

Wade was startled by Hulk's response and said, "Yep. It's me, Talking Man, aka Deadpool/Wade Wilson. So, I see you're in your birthday suit."

"Today not Hulk's birthday." said Hulk.

"No, "birthday suit" is another way of saying naked." said Wade.

"Oh. Hulk been nakey for a while." said Hulk.

"Well, why? Were you just sick of wearing pants all the time, when you've never worn a shirt or shoes?" Wade asked.

Hulk nodded and said, "Hulk never liked clothes."

"Sounds reasonable to me. Personally, I'm not the biggest fan of clothes either. There are days where I just want to go out to a nude beach and relax my deranged mind. The only problem is I would probably scar people for life if they saw my naked body, but it's still on my list of things I want to do." said Wade.

"Talking Man want to be nakey?" asked Hulk.

"I guess. I know some people reading this story might get a kick out of seeing me naked." said Wade.

Hulk was confused by Wade's comment, but nonetheless said, "If Talking Man want to be nakey, then be nakey."

Wade thought about it for a few seconds and said, "You know what? You're right, Hulk. I shouldn't be afraid about showing my body. I'm motherf*cking Deadpool!"

"LANGUAGE!" yelled Steve.

"Oh my God, we're all adults here, Captain!" Wade responded.

"Peter's not an adult." said Steve.

"So what? What teenager hasn't heard the word f*ck?" said Wade.

"He's not wrong about that." said Peter.

Steve sighs and says, "Never mind. Wade, can you please come to the kitchen?"

"Fine." said Wade as he left the living room.

Wade went back into the kitchen with the other Avengers and asked, "What now?"

"We were wondering what you and Hulk were talking about." said Tony.

"Well, we were talking about being naked." said Wade.

"Wait, what do you mean "we"?" asked Thor.

"Look, I've kind of kept this secret from everyone, but I always wanted to go to a nude beach and go _au naturel_." said Wade.

"Really? I never would've expected that considering all you do is murder people and cause mayhem." said Clint.

"Hey, I save people…sometimes, but that's not important. I just think that since you allowed the Hulk to walk around naked, it would only be fair to allow me to walk around naked as well." said Wade.

"The thing about Hulk is that besides him being huge and green, his body is relatively normal. Your body, on the other hand, is quite gross." said Clint.

"Okay, so my cancer scars have made my body look incredibly gross, but so what? I'm not ashamed of what I look like underneath my suit. Hell, you'd be surprised by how many ladies want to sleep with someone like me." said Wade.

Tony knew he would regret it, but he said, "Wade, you do make a point. If Hulk can be naked, you can be naked as well. But you can only do it in the mansion, because I don't think the general public would respond well to a naked Deadpool."

"Awesome! And FYI, I'm keeping the mask on." said Wade as he took off his belt, which consisted of a multitude of pouches that contained various weapons. Next, he took off his boots and custom-made socks. Then, he took a hidden zipper, located right underneath his mask, and pulled it down to his groin, which allowed him to properly remove the suit and leave him in nothing but his underwear.

Clint mocked Wade's choice of underwear by saying, "Really, Wade. Tighty whities?"

"Yeah, so? I find them very comfortable. And you should be thankful I'm not wearing a thong or anything skimpy." said Wade. After Wade said this, he pulled down his underwear and his naked body was on full display. The Avengers cringed at the sight of Wade's "birthday suit", but they knew they had to get used to it.

As the Avengers stood in awkward silence, Hulk came into the kitchen and saw Wade's fully exposed body.

"So, Talking Man is nakey?" asked Hulk.

"Yep. And since Tony gave me the greenlight, I'll be 100% nakey. Well, more like 95% nakey because of the mask, but you get the point." said Wade.

Hulk then picked up Wade and gave him a huge hug. "Hulk now has a nakey buddy!"

"Listen Hulk, I'm cool with being your nakey buddy, but you're starting to crush my spine." said Wade.

"Sorry." said Hulk as he put Wade down.

"This day cannot get any weirder." said Peter.

"Don't jinx it, Spidey. Earlier today you saw me wearing a Princess Peach outfit." said Wade.

"What?" asked Tony.

"It's a long story." said Peter.

Just as Tony was about to ask about Wade's princess outfit, the doorbell unexpectedly rang.

"Is that another friend of yours?" Tony asked Peter.

"No. The only person I invited is Wade." said Peter.

"Maybe it's someone from my universe!" said Wade.

Tony walked up to the door and asked, "Who is it?"

"It's Ben. Can I speak to Hulk?" said Ben.

"Sure." said Tony as he opened the door for Ben.

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's been ages since I've touched this story, but now I'm hoping to have a more consistent schedule. Also, the next chapter will include the return of Ben Grimm/The Thing and the story behind Deadpool's Princess Peach outfit. Other than that, I hope you all have a wonderful day. Bye for now.**


End file.
